Corelliano/Leyendas
Un corelliano era una persona nacida en Corellia, planeta natal de los principales pilotos estelares de la galaxia. Un planeta apacible con bastantes edificios, aeropuertos y bases navales donde construían de hasta cruceros y naves ligeras. Sociedad y cultura Aunque los Corellianos se distribuyeron por toda La galaxia, su cultura era aislacionista, lo que los obligó a buscar la independencia de la República Galáctica y sus sucesores en varias ocasiones. Algunas sectas Corellianas decían que los Corellianos no se podían casar con no-Corellianos, o "eksters". Si los miembros de estas sectas se casaban con no-Corellianos, serían desterrados de su familia. Los Corellianos fueron también muy conocidos por ser una sociedad rebelde, ya que se alzaron contra cada gobierno galáctico. Sin embargo, Luke Skywalker dijo que a pesar de que siempre se rebelaban, si llegara otro enemigo como los Yuuzhan Vong, los Corellianos se apresurarían a defender a la galaxia. Los Corellianos tenían una fuerte tradición militar.X-wing: Rogue Squadron Muchos Corellianos sirvieron en las Fuerzas de Seguridad Corellianas, o en organizaciones militares a nivel galáctico como la Armada de la República, la Armada Imperial, la Flota Rebelde, la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República o la Flota de Defensa de la Alianza Galáctica. Por los Corellianos, el honor militar más alto fue la Banda de Sangre Corelliana. The Hutt Gambit Historia Los Corellianos fueron un de las primeras sociedades humanas que desarrollaron los Hipermotores para naves, y desempeñaron un papel importante en la formación de la República Galáctica.The New Essential Chronology Tal vez debido a su pronta participación en los viajes espaciales, eran conocidos por sus habilidades como Pilotos, exploradores, y astilleros. A menudo se decía que los Corellianos eran temerario que asumían muchos riesgos, y con frecuencia se dice que tenían "combustible de cohete por sangre".Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook La Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, que se inició en 40 DBY, creó un gran sentimiento anti-corelliano incluso entre sus compañeros humanos. Muchos fueron asesinados por la recién creada Guardia de la Alianza Galáctica, dirigida por Jacen Solo, incluyendo los que habían luchado por la Alianza Galáctica y sus predecesores. En respuesta, varios mundos se separaron de la Alianza Galáctica, en concreto, Commenor y Bothawui, para formar la Confederación.BetrayalBloodlines Corellianos famosos thumb|200px|Han Solo *Wedge Antilles *Garm Bel Iblis *Doman Beruss *Jorj Car'das *Drama Corr *Dengar *Myn Donos *Rik Duel *Soontir Fel *Nejaa Halcyon *Bleys Harand *Corran Horn *Hal Horn *Mirax Terrik Horn *Khamar *Crix Madine *Malakili *Gilad Pellaeon *Dash Rendar *Thrackan Sal-Solo *Han Solo *Booster Terrik *Bria Tharen *Jos Vondar Apariciones *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 38: Faithful Execution'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' * *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures:'' **''Bounty Hunters'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Corellianos Categoría:Razas humanas Categoría:Grupos culturales planetarios